vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei
Summary Kei (Satoru (サトル) in Japan) is a male character of the Ape Escape series who debuted in Ape Escape 3 as one of the two playable characters. He is a 4th grader and Yumi's twin brother. An innocent and energetic young boy who seeks for action, he decided to help stop Specter because it sounds fun but his heart is in the right place since he later wants to prevent Specter from ruling the world and proved to be sympathetic when he's feels sorry for Dr. Tomoki's tragic past while angrily snapping at Spencer for laughing at his pain. His favorite subjects are Gym and Lunch and he's skilled in baseball. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with transformations Name: Kei (Satoru in Japan) Origin: Ape Escape Gender: Male Age: 10 in Ape Escape 3 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, proficiency with a variety of weapons and gadgets, skilled vehicle pilot, can power-up and transform, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, etc. Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated Monkey White's robot dragon that destroyed a bridge and fought Specter's giant mech), higher with transformations Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Specter) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Able to push a block twice his size that was so dense.) Striking Strength: Building Class (Can obliterate gigantic machinery and building sized steel structures.), higher with transformations. Durability: Building level (Capable taking hit from Monkey White's dragon.) Stamina: High Range: A few meters with his gadgets and transformations Standard Equipment: * Time Net: A device that sends its victims to the Professor's time station. Kei uses it to catch monkeys. However, it can be stolen and used on Kei, proving it works on humans too. * Stun Club: A gadget that features a handle with glowing blue energy coming from the opposite end. It's mainly used to stun monkeys but is capable of destroying large structures, robots, and mechs. * Super Hoop: Spinning this device around his hips can give him a large speed boost and ram enemies in his path. * Slingback Shooter: This slingshot fires bullets, homing missiles, and explosive mini bombs. * Sky Flyer: A small handheld propeller that can help Kei reach vertical heights that he is unable to reach on his own. * Magic Punch: A powerful, spring-loaded boxing glove that can obliterate gigantic structures and gigantic machinery with one blow. * Morph Gear: A gadget that grants Kei the ability to transform and gain new abilities. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He's quite overconfident and his transformations lasts for a limited time though he can upgrade them to extend the length. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations: With the Morph Gear, Kei can transform and take on various different forms that each grants special abilities *'Fantasy Knight:' Taking the form of a knight, Kei is equipped with a lance and special shield that block incoming flames and attacks. The morph also allow him to swing his weapon with great force and create a shock wave. This form also summons a magical field that will catch any monkey within it. *'Wild West Kid:' This transformation takes the form of a cowboy, allowing Kei to wield pistols to shoot bullets, nets for catching monkeys, and guided shots. *'Miracle Ninja:' Kei turns into a ninja and gains the ability to walk across narrow ropes, along walls, and can catch monkeys from a distance. He can also create some doppelganger clones to aid him in combat and glide. *'Genie Dancer:' Turns into an Arabian dancer that can distract the target by summoning a genie to dance around, making everyone join them. The user can also control the genie to aid them at specific points or catch monkey's by using their weapons. *'Dragon Kung Fu Fighter:' Kei turns to a Kung-Fu warrior that can link combo attacks and strengthen himself with energy. He can also capture monkeys at close range and break things his standard form couldn't. *'Cyber Ace:' In this form, Kei can fire lasers that can ricochet off any surface dash twice in the air, create an electrical barrier, and catch monkeys with a dash. Kei's appearance in this transformation seems based off of the Super Sentai series (Known as Power Rangers in other regions). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kids Category:Sword Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ape Escape Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Playable Characters